Stargazing Beginning and End
by sheltie
Summary: A Leo/Kendrix stories that takes place under the stars.


**Stargazing Beginning and End**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy_

* * *

**A/N: not a very good title, I know. Sorry.**

* * *

Kendrix leaned against the wall as she observed all that was going on. There was a big party going on, but she wasn't much of the partying type. So she sat back and watched. She saw that Maya was having a good time and there were a few guys around her probably flirting with her. Kendrix shook her head. Poor Maya. The Miranoian was so naïve with earth culture still. Kendrix did see Mike watching out for her and she was glad someone was though she was pretty sure Maya could protect herself if needed.

Her eyes shifted to see Kai chatting up Hannah, his date. She was happy that her 'abide by the rules' friend was loosening up. Hannah was good for Kai since she made him smile and not act like so strict. Kai was in a dream-like state after he asked Hannah out that it was amazing that he got through his shift without any problem. Kendrix had to laugh at that as she remembered that day.

She then spotted Damon, who was chatting up a few girls, but it didn't look like it was going anywhere. She shook her head. Damon was pulling out his best lines, but neither girl seemed interested. Oh well, he wasn't one to mope around for too long. She then saw him turn his eyes on another group of girls. The guy was an optimist.

When she decided to look for Leo she couldn't find him. A frown appeared on her face at this. Where was Leo? He said he'd be here, so where was he? She decided to leave her station to look for her friend. She wandered around looking for him, but wasn't having any luck. She decided to ask Mike since he might know.

"Hey Mike?" she called.

Mike turned and smiled at Kendrix.

"Kendrix, are you enjoying the party?" he asked.

"I am, but I was wondering where Leo was. I haven't seen him" Kendrix said doing her best to hide her worry.

"Not sure, I don't think I've seen him at all" Mike said frowning.

"I'm going to keep looking for him" Kendrix said.

Mike nodded and decided he'd look for his little brother too.

/Scene Break/

Leo sighed as he looked up at the night sky. It was so clear and there were millions of stars. He couldn't get this on earth. He was in the forest dome enjoying the quiet peace it brought. He had been training earlier that day and it showed since his Quasar saber was lying right beside him.

"Beautiful" he muttered to himself.

/Scene Break/

Kendrix was now in near panic as it has been more than an hour and she had yet to find Leo.

"Kendrix, why don't you try him on his communicator?" Kai suggested.

Kendrix smacked her head. How could she have forgotten her communicator. She went to a quiet spot and looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Leo, are you there?" she called.

"_This is Leo, what is it Kendrix?"_ Leo asked.

Kendrix let out a sigh of relief. He was safe.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"_Forest dome, why?"_ Leo asked.

"Leo, the party" Kendrix said.

"_Oh, I forgot about that"_ Leo said.

Kendrix shook her head and smiled.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"_Uh, I think not. I kind of like it here and I don't think it would that bad if I didn't show up"_ Leo said.

"Alright, I'll see you later?" Kendrix asked.

"_Of course, see you"_ Leo said.

The communicator cut off and Kendrix made up her mind. She left the party.

/Scene Break/

Leo was now lying on his back as he stared at the stars. He decided to do something he hadn't done since he was a kid. He made up his own constellations. It was something he used to do when he was little. Mike had joined him a few times, but it was mostly him. He then heard a rustle and he quickly got up and grabbed his saber.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"It's me, Leo" Kendrix said.

Leo relaxed and dropped the saber to his side.

"Kendrix, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought you might some company" Kendrix said.

Leo smiled.

"Of course, you're always welcome" he said.

Kendrix walked up and Leo sat down and gestured for her to have a seat. She sat down and looked at Leo, who was staring up at the stars.

"See anything interesting?" she asked.

"No, it's just you don't get to see this on earth" Leo said.

Kendrix nodded.

"It is amazing. I forget it since I see it everyday at work" she said.

Leo nodded.

"So why didn't you want to head to the party?" Kendrix asked.

"Just didn't feel like it" Leo said.

Kendrix stared at Leo and couldn't help admire how calm he was. She knew he was usually on guard with Trakeena out there and ready to attack at any moment. But right now he was relaxed and she liked seeing that side of him. Most of the time Leo was on alert, tense and serious. Leo turned and this made Kendrix turn her head to hide her blushing cheeks. She couldn't believe she was staring at Leo and he almost caught her. Okay, yes she had a little thing for him and it had grown since they she got to know him, but she couldn't be selfish now, not when the colony needed them as Rangers.

Leo stared at Kendrix and couldn't help, but like what he saw. She was amazing. She was smart and beautiful. That combination was hard to find in a girl, but she pulled it off effortlessly. Her smile was beautiful to him and she had a great body to go with it. He shook his head to rid of those thoughts. He cared for Kendrix a lot. He didn't know really how much since he never felt these kinds of feelings before, but he knew it ran deep. But was he to do about was the question. They were in the middle of a fight and that meant there was no time for rest. Maybe later, yeah later.

/Scene Break/

_**Miranoi**_

Leo stared up at the night sky of his new home. Everything was coming together and Leo finally felt at peace. Trakeena was destroyed and the Quasar sabers were put to rest til they are needed again. The journey to their new home had many trials and they lost a good Ranger during it, but the also got a new ally too. Kendrix sacrificed herself to save not only the Rangers, but the colony. She was then replaced with Karone. They traveled through a dangerous place called the Lost Galaxy. Mike lost his powers to keep the exit to the Lost Galaxy open so everyone could escape safely.

Then the final fight with Trakeena. She attacked the colony by strapping bombs to her entire army of Stingwingers and let them blow themselves up. It was a cold calculated move on her part not to mention insane too. Sacrificing your whole army just to win the war. Totally crazy. They were able to get everyone off Terra Venture and Leo had a final battle with a transformed Trakeena. He beat her by pretty much sacrificing himself. He survived it, though he chalked it up to pure luck.

When finally on the planet that the colony was on they made the discovery that it was actually Miranoi and with one final act they placed the Quasar sabers back in their pedestals. That's when a miraculous thing happened. Out of the light Kendrix returned to them.

Leo was happy to see her again. He knew he'd see her again. He just knew it.

"Hey Leo, what are you doing out here?"

Leo tilted his head up to find Kendrix stand above him. He smiled.

"Just admiring the stars" he said.

"Mind if I join you?" Kendrix asked.

Leo shook his head.

Kendrix laid down right next to Leo and stared up at the vast black sky littered with stars.

A sense of déjà vu swept over them, but neither said a thing since they felt it would ruin the moment they were having. Both remembered that night now oh so long ago where they were both staring up at a starry sky with thoughts of the other. But this time it was different. This time there was nothing holding them back, except their own fear.

Was it the right time? Does he/she feel the same? Are we even ready for this step? These were the questions buzzing around in Leo and Kendrix's head. After all they've been through, the sacrifices they both made this seemed like the hardest thing they'll ever do in their lives.

Leo turned to Kendrix first and saw her eyes staring at the twinkling stars. He took a deep breath as he felt his throat go dry. Where to start? How should he open up?

Kendrix felt Leo's eyes on her. She could always tell when he was looking at her. It was just a strange sense she had. She turned and started into his eyes.

They stared at one another for who knows how long when Kendrix was the one to break their connection.

"Leo, there's something I want to tell you" she said softly.

"There's something I want to tell you too, Kendrix" Leo said.

"You go first, Leo" Kendrix said.

"No, ladies go first" Leo said with a smile.

Kendrix nodded and took a deep breath as she gathered all of her courage.

"I love you, Leo" she said softly.

She said it so softly that it was almost loss in the non-existent wind.

Leo felt his heart beat fast as he heard this. He couldn't believe it, Kendrix loved him. He was so thrilled and happy. He didn't even think and moved in. He cupped Kendrix's chin gently and pulled her mouth to his descending one.

Kendrix was shocked by Leo's actions and her mind just got caught as their lips were mere inches away.

They kissed and it felt so good. Better than they had imagined. When they pulled away Leo looked into Kendrix's eyes. Her cheeks pink with happiness.

"I love you too, Kendrix" he murmured.

Kendrix could feel Leo's love in the kiss, but him saying it made it truly real. So she had only one thing to do next. She brought her hand up and cupped Leo's cheek and pulled him back in for another kiss.

The stars went unnoticed to the new couple as they explored a new frontier.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: YAHOO! I finally got this done. I have been working on this one for months and months since I only went back when I had time and energy to write it. Hope you all like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
